Rose and her Guardian
by KyleeAlexei
Summary: This is a story where Rose is a Royal Moroi. But after her parents are killed in a strigoi attack she becomes Princess. After running away from the academy she is now being dragged back. And she is given a 24/7 guardian -Dimitri Belikov How will she manage? How will she react to her guardian? Will they get along? Will Rose manage to keep things under control?
1. Chapter 1

_**Vampire Academy FanFiction**_

„**Rose get up!" someome was yelling frantically at me. After a second I realized it was Lissa.. „Why?" I rolled on my bed. „They are after us?" „Strigoi?" „No guardians." **

**To make it easier for you to understand my name is Rose Hathaway. I am a moroi as a matter of fact a royal. Princess Rosemarie Hathaway. I am the last Hathaway after my parents and siblings died in an attack by strigoi. Lissa and I have ran away from the academy a while ago. For several reasons first- I didn´t feel safe, someone was after me second- I was unable to face all the stuff that came down on my head. I was depressed and unable to do anything. Therefore Lissa got me out. But now Guardians want to drag us back.**

**We got barely any stuff and went out of the apartments. Lissa and I got rid of the guardians using magic. I thought we were safe. But my head turned around when I heard a voice „Princess Rosemarie Hathaway and Lady Vasilisa Dragomir my name is Dimitri Belikov I came to take you bat to St. Vladimirs Academy." Unfortunetly Lissa couldn´t get through him. Neither could I. Magic takes a lot of energy out of you. **

**Now I am in Kirova´s office. Headmistress of this academy. If I would be alone I would cry. But I can´t, no one can see that I am gentle. No matter what. I am badass in everyone´s eyes. No one could get through me. When students tried to bully me I would just snap at them and they would end up being embarrassed. I also alway wear dark colors. Leather jackets, high heel boots, hell I even have a pair of thigh high boots. But for some reason I was still a princess in their eyes.**

„**Princess we had to bring you back." She knows how I get when I am pissed. And she can´t scream or yell at me. She has to act to me with respect because of my royal status. „Oh really?" I put into my voice as much sarcasm as I could. „I was perfectly safe and okay in the outside world. Now I am dragged back to a place I hate. A place where are too many memories to handle." I told her. I could see how much she wanted to say something not nice to me. But she couldn´t and that is a score for me. „We are under strict orders from The Queen. You have no choice but to stay here and you are being assigned a 24/7 guardian." „No, no way. There is no way I will have a personal stalker!" Now I was practically yelling at her. „Its not your choice to make. He will be here any minute." Now I realized if I wanted to be a total bitch was time for it. „If you want me to have a personal stalker, which I have to tolerate, I have one condition." „What would that be?" „Lissa and I have a room together."**

**I saw anger flare up in her face. But there wasn´t a damn thing she could do. She knew that the queen was really protective of me. I don´t think she cared too much about me running away. I bet she is happy I am safe. Because I am a possible successor to her throne. „Fine" I could feel poison in her voice.**

„**Ok before I leave, who is my personal stalker?" I asked. „Guardian Dimitri Belikov" „You have to be kidding me?!" I burst that out of myself really fast. „He dragged us both back to the academy and now he will follow me? Did you lose your mind? I don´t want him anywhere near me or Lissa." I know that this Belikov guy is in the room. And I am glad he is. No matter how hot and attracted I am to him, I don´t want him with me 24/7. Wait did I just think he is hot?**

„**You respect Guardian Belikov, Princess." I rolled my eyes. I was getting hungry and weak. I haven´t fed in like three days. But there is no way I am going through the entire Academy to the feeders. Lissa and I were given a room together. And Belikov was there the entire time. Somehow they managed to ship all our stuff here. I layed down on the bed not caring about another day. Because I am back at this hell hole...**


	2. Another day

_**A/N Hey there, I am amazed that even one person read the story. I am really thankfull. I definitely want to keep writing. Writing is my way to escape from reality. And I enjoy it. And thank you **__xxX I love vampires Xxx__. __** I wasn´t planning on updating today but I did after I saw your review. It really encouraged me, thank you. **_

**Chapter 2**

**When I woke up I felt like crap. All the memories came back. Crap, I am back. Great! (Note the sarcasm) I looked around and saw Lissa still sleeping. I woke her up. „God Lissa! I am the one who usually sleeps in!" I yelled to her ear. It was little cruel to wake her up like this but well she will get over it. I put on ripped black jeans with a belt and a white top and a leather jacket. Of course I added my combat boots. I then curled my hair and did my eyeliner. I like to look scary. But Lissa of course was wearing something way less scary. She had on white jeans and a light blue blouse she matched it with some heels. She looked cute.**

„**Good Morning Princess and Lady Dragomir." I turned around. Oh god the Russian dude was here. Great. Somehow I wished he wouldn´t be here but at the end of the day he is definitely something to look at. Crap Rose get your dirty mind working again. I thought to myself. „Morning Guardian don´t remember name." I had the right to be rude. And actually I don´t remember his name. Lissa shot him an apologetic look. God, why does she always have to be the good girl. I was the exact opposite. **

**We went for breakfeast and when we walking in everyone stopped talking and looked at us. Russian dude went to the wall where guardians are lined up. I smirked at the watching crowd. „See something you like?" I asked.**

**Lissa and I walked to get food. But I wanted blood. I glanced to the room where feeders were but there was a huge line so well... later. The Russian followed me to my first period. I don´t remember much from the lesson because I fell asleep seconds after the teacher started talking. **

„**Hathaway!" some yelled and my head shot up. It was Stan Alto I wondered what he was doing here he doesn´t teach Moroi. „Yeah, how can I help you?" I asked with a grin on my face. „By answering the question" he said simply. „Thank you Guardian Alto for the opportunity but I will let someone else answer." I put on my Moroi charm as best as I could. „Headmistress! Now!" he yelled at me. I collected my stuff. „Gee someone didn´t have their morning coffee." I said and the class laughed. I walked out of the room with my Guardian following me.**

**Well now I am sitting in Kirova´s Office. Barely paying attention. I was exhausted and tired. And I didn´t know why. I slept through the entire night. „You are on house arrest for a week no social activities. Nothing. Now leave. And Guardian Belikov make sure she gets back to class." I just simply walked out of the room not really caring. **

**The day past quickly. And I went to combat. Moroi usually don´t have combat class but I was in it because every strigoi out there pretty much wanted my blood or have me awakenend. „Princess" I turned aroung. It was Belikov. „Please call me Rose." God! Did I just warm up to him?! I am confused by myself. But I like him with me. „If you call me Dimitri" I nodded in agreement. „How can I help you?" I asked in a gentle tone. That´s weird. „I wanted to ask if you have beento the feeders?" „Why would you ask that?" „Because your awfully pale." „Don´t worry Comrade." **

**I walked in and all eyed fell on me. „I know I look great." I simply said and started walking. „Mason get that grin of your face and stop undressing me mentally. Do it some other time." Mason is like a brother to me. He is an awesome friend. He has red hair and blue eyes. „Sorry Hathaway, can´t help it." „I know you can´t" That´s all I said. Couple of the kids around me snorted. **

**Halfway through the class my vision was starting to blur. My head was hurting so bad. My throat was burning. I felt like crap. And I couldn´t see infront of me anymore. I drifted off to blackness...**

_**A/N I wanted to say one more thing. I put Rating M just because I didn´t want to worry about what I can or can´t write. I will be updating soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to make the next one better. I had a minor case of writers block on Vampire Academy because I am totally hooked up to Mortal Instruments right now. I might have TMI fanfic soon.**_


End file.
